mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Kirkman
Tom Kirkman joined MEC in November 2017 'Thomas Adam Kirkman '''was the 16th President of the United States of America and also served as the 17th Vice-President of the United States. Early MEC Career ' ''' Tom first joined MEC in November of 2017 and ran as an independent candidate for District One House, after being defeated by incumbent Democrat Claudio Aleman (by an estimated margin of 65%-35%), Kirkman joined the Democratic Party. After changing his registration to the Democrats, Kirkman joined the Benjamin Asher for President Campaign in the Season 11 Presidential Election. Kirkman was an often critic of then-President Ethan Fitzgerald. Kirkman was very public with his opinions on the Fitzgerald administration and stumped for Asher many times. But, as the campaign progressed Kirkman became disillusioned with the campaign and Asher himself. Tom, his friend and co-campaign staffer Rafael Munguia made the joint decision to leave the Asher Campaign. Following leaving the Asher Campaign, Kirkman was recruited to be the Campaign Manager for the Fitzgerald Campaign. President Fitzgerald then went on to win the Democratic Primary and defeated Asher by a much larger than expected victory. The following General Election Campaign was close and hard fought. Despite the campaign's hard work, Fitzgerald was narrowly defeated by popular Speaker and Republican nominee Jon S. Überfeld. Kirkman then announced his candidacy for District Two House and won the Democratic Primary defeating future President Jayanth Karaturi and future UN Ambassador Gaming Is Life. After securing the nomination, Kirkman was to face Republican JackM Vlogs and later-exposed Dank Underwood alt General Tulius. The race was tight between Vlogs and Kirkman, but right toward the end of the campaign Dank Underwood released a faked screenshot of Kirkman supposedly saying vulgar things about the community and prominent people within it. Kirkman proclaimed innocence and after giving DNC Chairman Aleman access to his account, and President Uberfeld giving legitimacy to Kirkman's claims, the screenshot was deemed fake and Tom Kirkman went on to defeat Vlogs and Tulius in the General Election, with exactly 50% of the vote. District 2 Representative After his election as District 2 Representative, Kirkman ran for Majority Leader of the House of Representatives and was elected by his Democratic colleagues. In spite his support of Fitzgerald in the election, Kirkman put aside party hostilities and voted to pass President Uberfeld's signature healthcare policy (Ubercare, and formed an alliance with Republican Senator Maleek Diaz. Kirkman did his best to work on the budget at the time, and was proud to help deliver a budget surplus for the American people. Tom then made the shock announcement that he would not be running for re-election to the house, and stated that he wanted to move on to other things, but as the campaign progressed Kirkman decided that he was the best person to lead the district, and announced that he would actually run for re-election. Not long after, he defeated Sam Martinez and was elected a second term (by approximately 55%-45%). In his second term, Kirkman worked with former President, and now Senator Fitzgerald, Representative Aleman, Representative Munguia and Senator Diaz to write the Veterans Health Act, guaranteeing millions of veterans with healthcare. Kirkman also partnered with Diaz to write the Adopted Child Act (ACA), allowing LGBTQ+ couples across the nation to adopt children (provided they adhered to the other requirements and laws regarding adoption). In his early second term, Kirkman made the decision to run for Chairman of the Democratic National Committee. DNC Chairman (2018) After announcing his candidacy for DNC Chairman to replace the retiring, longtime incumbent Claudio Aleman, Kirkman pulled off a shock victory, defeating Sam Martinez (aprox. 55%-45%). Kirkman worked heavily on the Season 12 DNC and was to oversee the Democratic Presidential Primary Ballot. Prior to his election, Kirkman had endorsed Senator Fitzgerald for the job, and this called Kirkman's abilities to conduct a fair primary into question. Fitzgerald defeated Jackson Hitchcock for the nomination by around a 10% margin, certain people called this ballot rigged and demanded a new one, to this day Kirkman proclaims his innocence on the matter. Tom had become deeply unpopular as Chairman and was under pressure to resign or be re-called, in an effort to reconcile his Chairmanship, he agreed to relinquish himself from the new primary ballot being held due to Fitzgerald not accepting the nomination. Following this, Kirkman announced that he would not seek another term as DNC Chairman and retired from party politics. Category:People Category:Presidents